ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinky's Badtime Story
Pinky's Badtime Story is an episode of Pink Panther and Pals. It is based on "Porky's Badtime Story" and "Tick Tock Tuckered". Plot The Pink Panther and Big Nose are busy sleeping away when the alarm clock begins to ring at 6:00 a.m. Pink turns away from the clock and they resume sleeping until four hours later when Big Nose realizes how late they are. They quickly dress and get into their car before zooming to work. Upon arrival, Pink and Big Nose run into the building, only to slow down and tip-toe inside the room. They manage to clock in around 11:15, just in time to be caught by the boss after Pink yanks on the lever belonging to the device despite Big Nose changing the time on the device. He starts to speak to them in a calm manner, eventually yelling at them and telling them they will be fired if they ever show up late again! The following night, Pink and Big Nose prepare for bed around 8:00 p.m. Pink isn't very happy about this but Big Nose reminds him that they can't show up late again or else they're out of jobs. So after he turns out the light, Big Nose goes to bed. At first all is calm... until a cat and dog begin to make too much noise as they chase each other around. Pink gets up and throws a shoe outside the window, then thinking he hit both animals, he turns away and prepares to get back into bed - only to be hit with the shoe in the process as the cat and the dog team up to throw the shoe back. Pink tries again, this time closing the window so that the first mistake isn't repeated. But Pink didn't count on the shoe flying in through the other window... Pink decides to try a third time, only this time he uses a book titled "The Falcon." But like with the shoe, another book titled "The Falcon Returns" hits Pink. Followed by many more seconds later. Back in bed, Pink yawns tiredly and is about to attempt sleep once more when a bug flies into the room. He begins to swing his pillow at it until Big Nose angrily tells him to quiet down, since he can't sleep. Which earns him a pillow to the head, effectively getting the bug too. Almost! Later, the clouds part to reveal the moon and the window shade begins to rise, causing moonlight to shine into the room. Pink gets up and shields his eyes before getting out of bed to close the shade. He gets back into the bed as the moon goes to the other side of the window and he is forced to get up and shut that shade as well, but it seemingly develops a mind of its own. Multiple times it threatens to rise, only to instantly shut when Pink catches it in the act. This tricks Pink into believing it is shut and he returns to bed. However, the shade resumes raising, then shutting as he looks at it. This continues for a couple of minutes until Pink has finally had it and he yanks the shade to hang under his bed. But when the uncooperative shade snaps away, it pulls the mattress out with it from Pink's bed, causing his bed to fly against the wall and Pink to fall out of the frame in a daze! Shortly after, the moon started to annoy Big Nose, who then marched up to the window with a rifle and fired at the moon, causing it to drop down and surprise Big Nose. Big Nose even told his audience... "Unbelievable, isn't it"? Even later that night, a horrible storm occurs. Pink gets up to shut the window and gets into bed with Big Nose, as his bed is still ruined. A puddle on the roof leaks onto the bed and Big Nose investigates it. And just for a moment, he thinks Pink wet the bed until rain drips onto his face. He angrily yells and opens an umbrella. Pink warns him its bad luck but Big Nose refuses to listen. Just then lightning strikes the umbrella. Big Nose unhappily complains he has enemies and accidentally makes things worse when the small puddle on the ceiling opens and causes a massive wave of water to rain down on the two of them, causing the entire bed to break and fall to the floor. As a result, Pink and Big Nose spend the rest of the night inside shelves of their dresser when the alarm suddenly rings to inform them it is time to get up. At first, upon seeing it, Pink goes back to sleep but seconds later he wakes up Big Nose and they quickly rush to get to work again. Unfortunately as they arrive, Big Nose and Pink see that their workplace is closed on Sundays and Pink told Big Nose that they don't have to work that day. Big Nose even said, "Now he tells me" before he beats himself up in his head. So they quickly rush back home to return to bed. As soon as the alarm resumes ringing, Pink smashes it with a hammer and Big Nose blasts it and the episode draws to an end... Category:The Pink Panther